Join the Clan
Survival isn't easy on your own, without a Clan to look after you... Joining NightClan Hey! So you wanna join NightClan? That's great! :D All you have to do is read the rules , and then tell me what your cat looks like, its rank, its personality, its history, its family, etc, etc. So, all you have to do is fill out this form: Name: ' '''Rank: ' 'Appearance: ' '''Personality: History: ''' '''Family: Extras: Please remember to add your signature at the end of your entry. *Note: '''If you want to join, but can't think of a character, check the Adoption Page for a cat that might suit you. Also, please sign your signature so that we know who it is. Thank you! /Archive 1/ /Archive 2/ /Archive 3/ /Archive 4/ Leave Your Cats Below Here Name: Duskeye Rank: elder appearance: Dusky orange/ginger she-cat with a white-eye that is blind personality: snappy, and even cranky at times (like most elders) but loves telling nursery tales, absolutely loathes ticks and fleas History: Has always been apart of NC and always will be! Family: Firesong -(daughter) Goldenkit -(grand-daughter) & Darkkit-(grandson) extras: moved to the elder's den early becuase of failing sight, due to cataracs (white-eye) in the left eye GJHUSKY (talk)husky/huskeh Approved! (Next time put it on the bottom of the page :D) --Yo soy el huelga de la AVALANCHA! 03:15, May 11, 2013 (UTC) Name: Flickerpaw Rank: Apprentice Appearance: Jet black she-cat with blue-green eyes and ginger paws. Personality: Shy and reserved around cats she doesn't know, but if she knows you, then she tends to be much louder and outspoken. She is slightly rebellious and isn't afraid to have fun, even if it is breaking the rules. History: She was born with to normal Clan parents, into a large litter of toms. Family: Flameshimmer (mother), Shadepelt (father). Pebblepaw, Reedpaw, Firepaw(brothers) --Silverstourm Approved! :D --Yo soy el huelga de la AVALANCHA! 01:24, May 4, 2013 (UTC) '''Name: Sunstripe Rank: Warrior Appearance: Yellow with orange stripes and yellow eyes. Personality: Always calm, is sometimes playful, but always NEVER trusts his enemies. History: Being born in plain day, the kitten was named Sunstripe. His mother carried him to Stormstar, the leader of NightClan, who was her friend. After a few days, Sunstripe's mother went missing. Family: Lightheart (Mother), Shadowstripe (Father), Moonstripe (Brother) Extras: Has special powers to bring fellow clan members back to life. Approved! [[User:Mistybird|'I am Misty.']] [[User talk:Mistybird|'That's about it...']] Name: Moonheart Rank: Warrior Appearance: Also white and short furred, but has blue eyes. Personality: Always laughing, making those around her smile. History: Unknown Family: Single Extras: Wears a necklace with a musical note charm and can bring a fellow clan member or a friend back to life. Name: Lightheart Rank: Warrior Appearance: White, short fur with green eyes Personality: Is always calm, but picks a fight or two. History: She had been running around for a while. Now she's back! Family: Shadowstripe (Mate), Moonstripe and Sunstripe (Sons) Extras: None Name: Shadowstripe Rank: Retired warrior Appearance: Black, short fur with yellow eyes Personality: Always concerned about his sons Sunstripe and Moonstripe. History: Unknown Family: Lightheart (Mate), Sunstripe and Moonstripe (Sons) Extras: Extra sharp claws, still there, even though he is an Elder. Name: Moonstripe Rank: Warrior Appearance: White, fluffy fur and light-blue eyes Personality: Concerned about his brother Sunpaw, otherwise very playful. History: Born in the moonlight, the very fluffy kitten was named Moonstripe. His mother also, after she brought Sunstripe to NightClan, brought Moonstripe to NightClan to be cared by Stormstar. After a few days, Moonstripe's mother went missing. Family: Lightheart (Mother), Shadowstripe (Father), Sunstripe (Brother) Extras: Can also bring fellow clan members back to life. ---- (these are Lilly's Cats, from here downwards to Strike's siggie) Name:Russetkit Kit Small russet she-cat The timid one of the litter. Clanborn Cherryfur ~ Mother Shockwave~ Father Name: Skykit Kit Silver she-cat More boisterous than the rest. Clanborn Cherryfur ~ Mother Shockwave~ Father Maplekit Kit Tortoiseshell Less boisterous than Skykit but more excitable than Russetkit. Clanborn Cherryfur ~ Mother Shockwave~ Father -Lilly Approved! --Yo soy el huelga de la AVALANCHA! 19:13, April 28, 2013 (UTC) ---- Name: Scarredkit Rank:Kit Appearance:A pure white she-kit with green eyes and scars all over body and a long one along chest Personality:Lonely Shy Tramatized History:Was abused by parents and ran away bleeding and joined nightclan after meeting stormstar Family: Unknown Approved! Next time sign your name :) --Yo soy el huelga de la AVALANCHA! 19:13, April 28, 2013 (UTC) Name:Spottedkit Pelt:Orange with light red spots and a white belly History:None Family:Unknown Adopted father:Meltfeather Adopted mother:Appleblossom (my cat) Siblings:Sunkit and Cherrykit Extas:was found with her siblings in the forest searching for her family.Meltfeather adopted them. -Spottedstar02 Approved~ -- Rainy Talk Blog 19:17, April 28, 2013 (UTC) Name: Appleflower Rank: Warrior Appearance: Pretty ginger tabby she-cat Personality: nice and kind. She's always willing to help a clanmate. History: clan-born Family: None Extras: Could she be one of my appretices' mentors please? [[User:Spottedpool599|'''I'm Spotty.]][[User blog:Spottedpool599/RP character drawing requests|''' That's not a bad thing']]' to be.' 21:49, April 28, 2013 (UTC)' Approved! '''Rainy ' ' Talk Blog 22:44, April 28, 2013 (UTC) ''Name: Windstrike Rank: StarClan Warrior Appearance: Snow white cat with icey blue eyes Personality: Loyal and kind History: He was taken into Nightclan, killed by Thunderpath. Family: Unknown. Extras: He can make himself teleport to anywhere that is familar to him. ''Approved! Finally some more StarClan cats! XD '''Rainy '' Talk Blog 23:09, April 28, 2013 (UTC) '''Name: Silvermist Rank: StarClan Cat Appearance: Slender, lithe, small silver tabby she-cat with white underbelly, tail-tip and paws and green eyes with a scar on her shoulder. Personality: She is calm and wise. History: Died of battle wound. Family: Unknown Extras: N/A You said you needed mor SatrClan cats, so yeah. [http://warriors.wikia.com/wiki/User:Hawkmask121 Hawkmask] [http://warriors.wikia.com/wiki/User_talk:Hawkmask121 '''''I am amazing...] 23:22, April 28, 2013 (UTC) Approved! [[User:IcewrathXFeatherswirlXCraneheart|'There's nothing like a cold night to chill the nerves, freeze the problems, numb the senses, cool the mind, and ice the spirit']] 16:37, May 4, 2013 (UTC) Name: Goldeneye Rank: Warrior Appearance: A black cat with one golden eye and a white foot Personality: A nice cat. he respects his team mates. But can act like a kit during his spare time History: He was a kittypet who ran away from his home. He joined nightclan later . But not telling anyone his origins. Family: Unknown Extras: He can be very playful or very serious depending on whats happening. -Max 01:51, April 29, 2013 (UTC) Approved! Rainy Talk Blog 01:53, April 29, 2013 (UTC) Okay, I know I have a lot of cats, but I roleplay like there's nothing else to do, and... I've run out of free cats~ Name: Russia Rank: loner/wandering kittypet Appearance: very fluffy (not fat) brown tom with dark eyes and white neck-fur Personality: Innocent, wants everyone to be friends, clumsy, dislikes strife and happy-go-lucky. History: He came to NightClan a while ago, under his cover name, Rus, and attempted to join NightClan. He wasn't accepted, though, mainly because he accidentally wrecked half the dens in the camp on his first day. Later on, he admitted that he was actually a kittypet who decided to explore the outside world (He was kinda hoping for a warmer country than Russia) and his real name was Russia. Family: Unknown Extras: He can make anyone like him. Russia will always be there... ∞KOLKOLKOL Accepted Russia will always be there... ∞KOLKOLKOL Name: Night Rank: Loner/Helper of Nightclan. Appearance: like Blackpaw exceapt a darker shade of black and minus the scar and blind eye and eye spot. Personality: Silent, Nice except for when someone hurts Blackpaw his sister, Headstrong and jumps to conclusions. History: Was born 8 moons before Blackpaw was born aking him 17 moons old. He is the only family Blackpaw has left Is a close friend of Stormstar because he was in Nightclan as a kit and left when he heard his parents died. Family: Tigerlilly, mother, Deceased. Mahogenybark, Father, Deceased. Blackpaw, Sister, Alive. Extras: when it comes to the protection of kits he is one to help. Project zeta (talk) 16:35, April 29, 2013 (UTC) Applroved! '''Rainy ' ' Talk Blog 20:57, April 29, 2013 (UTC) '''Name: Cheetahpaw' Rank: Apprintce Appearance: Unusually spotted golden tabby she-cat with Blue eyes Personality: Kind and sweet but feirce when needed to be. ''' '''History: Born into Nightclan Family: Tanglepaw- Brother, Sweetpaw- Sister, Daimondtail- Mother. Extras: None By: Cynderheart ''' '''Name: Tanglepaw Rank: Apprentce Appearance: a Jet black tabby tom with blue eyes Personality: Feirce and strong but has a soft side History: Born into Nightclan Family: Cheetahpaw- Sister, Sweetpaw- Sister, Daimondtail- Mother. Extras: None By: Cynderheart ' Approved! [[User:Mistybird|'I am Misty.]] [[User talk:Mistybird|'That's about it...']] Name:Firecloud Rank: Warrior Pelt: Ginger Personality; Rude Family: None History:Clan born ~Lexilew Approved! [[User:IcewrathXFeatherswirlXCraneheart|'There's nothing like a cold night to chill the nerves, freeze the problems, numb the senses, cool the mind, and ice the spirit']] 16:37, May 4, 2013 (UTC) Name:CloverKit Rank:Kit Apperance:he is a light colored orange tabby with white paws,belly,tail and the tips over her ears. he has green eyes though the left eye is clouded and has a bad scar on it. Personalty:he is very brave and kind though can sometimes be ambtious he completly loyal to his clan. He does have a short temper and is a trouble-macker but he's very fun and sharp-tounged History:His family was killed by rouge cats and he was left wondering the woods alone,cold and hungry (he and his family were loners). One night he collapsed and was near death when Silentmoon found him and brought him back to the camp to be taken cared for. sience then he has devoted himself to doing what he can for the clan ever with his dissablility. Family:all are dead Extra:he is blind in his left eye but his hearing and smell are very powerful but yet need to be developed only still being a kit Name:Silentmoon Rank:Warrior Apperance:She is complety black excepted for a white star like patch on her forhead.She also has blue quick eyes Personalty:she is loyal,truthful and always does whats right. She's very quiet but very strong.She's also very quick and silent very long tempered and wise and respects those who are above her (even though she might not agree with there desitions) History:Is only known to herself Family:unown Extra:she's very quick and stealthy and often blends in with the night Gummie3 (talk) 21:54, April 29, 2013 (UTC)Gummie ''Approved! '''Rainy '' Talk Blog 21:59, April 29, 2013 (UTC) '''Name:Captin Rank: Rouge Appearance:He has an orange pelt Personality:A nice rouge always willing to spare a mouse. But him and Goldeneye are big enemies. History:He say Goldeneye when he was a kitty-pet . Goldeneye warned him to get out of his territory Family:Unknown Extras:N/A -Max 22:11, April 29, 2013 (UTC) Approved! '''Rainy ' ' Talk Blog 22:13, April 29, 2013 (UTC) Briarpaw Apprentice Pretty brown and ginger she-cat This beautiful cat is quiet, smart, and soft to kits, but strong in battle. Never hurts any innocent cats. She can be quite sassy, though. Clanborn Mother Swiftsand, father Duststrike, siblings Ashpaw, Scorchpaw, and Shadepaw Birth was not commented. xD Shadepaw Apprentice Brown and black tom Tough cat, and often bullies cats cause of it. One of the best fighters in Clan. Not very good with annoying kits, more quiet, strong type. In fact, he dislikes kits. And any annoying cat. Clanborn Mother Swiftsand, father Duststrike, siblings Ashpaw, Scorchpaw, and Briarpaw. Birth was not commented. xD [[User:Mistybird|'I am Misty.]] [[User talk:Mistybird|'''That's about it...]] Name: Sweetpaw Rank: Apprentic Appearance: a orange colored she-cat with Hazel eyes Personality: Feirce when needed to be and kind to thous who are kind to her History: Born into Nightclan Family: Cheetahpaw- Sister, Tanglepaw- Brother, Daimondtail- Mother. Extras: wants to be Whiteheart's apprentice, has a sharp tounge when she wants to be rude. By: Cynderheart ''' '''Name: Darkheart Rank: Warrior Appearance: a brown tabby tom with amber eyes. Personality: Feirce when he's needed but has a soft side ''' '''History: Born into Nightclan Family: His moher and fahter died, his sibilings are Flashtail and Coperhaert Extras: his apprentice is Tanglepaw By: Cynderheart ''' Approved! --Yo soy el huelga de la AVALANCHA! 22:30, April 30, 2013 (UTC) Name: Athena Rank: Warrior Appearance: A bengal she-cat with emerald eyes Personality: Athena is smart like the Greek goddess she was named after, kind, curious, spunky, brave, and has a good sense of humor. History: As a newborn kitten, her mother was hunted down by an unknown enemy, so she brought her child to NightClan to be raised by her good friend, Stormstar. Baby Athena was taken in and soon she knew everything of a warrior. She was later named after the Greek Goddess of wisdom. Family: Adrianne (Mother: whereabouts unknown) Extras: Athena has been wanting to know who her family is. By: Riku Replica's Princess Approved! --Yo soy el huelga de la AVALANCHA! 22:30, April 30, 2013 (UTC) - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - '''Name: BRVR Rank: Apprentice Appearance: Looks like BRVR wouldv'e as a cat, very sharp, blood-stained teeth, yellowish patterns. Personality: Not too mean, but not that nice. History: N/A. Only known by BRVR, and asked to keep his name (BRVR) at his apprentice ceremony. Surprised everyone, but it worked... Family: N/A Extras: Is more alone. 23:33, April 30, 2013 (UTC) Accepted~ 'Russia will always be there... ∞KOLKOLKOL' Leaf Rank: Warrior Appearance: Black tom ''' '''History: Taken into NightClan, asked to keep name. Family: Dragonfly{mother} Strike{Father} Personality: He seems to be everywhere. {I am Gingercake...don't eat me} 09:38, May 1, 2013 (UTC) Approved! [[User:Mistybird|'''I am Misty.]] That's about it.. Name: Wretchedstorm Rank: Starclan Appearence: light brown she cat with white paws Personality: Kind, smart, and brave History:died saving kit from thunderpath the kit survived but she was hit to hard by the monster Family ; brother greenleaf Extras : got her name since she was the oppisite of wretched signature lulerb03 Approved! [[User:Mistybird|'''I am Misty.]] [[User talk:Mistybird|'That's about it...']] Name: Greenleaf Rank: Starclan Appearence; pure white tom with brown paws personality: Loyal, swift, and wise History; died saving kit from drowning but drowned himself in the process Family: wretchedstorm (sister) bassstripe (mate) limekit (kit) Extras: Died shortly after sister saved limekit lulerb03 Approved! [[User:Mistybird|'I am Misty.']] [[User talk:Mistybird|'That's about it...']] Name: Taintedkit Rank: Kit Appearence: Black she-kit with russet spots and dark violet eyes Personality: Trouble-like and easily tempered History: Was once a former kittypet Family: Big sister: Fuzzypaw Extras: She makes Fuzzypaw go crazy :P 20:20, May 1, 2013 (UTC) Approved! [[User:Mistybird|'I am Misty.']] [[User talk:Mistybird|'That's about it...']] Name: Poppytail Rank: Warrior (younger than Shinetail) Appearance: Tabby cat with green eyes Peronsality: Fast, Strong, Easily tempered History: When he was a kit, went to Starclan and came back down, and told stories Family: Little sister: Rainkit (In Starclan) Mom: Shinetail Step Father: Branchtail Extras: Wishes to rule a clan one day, other cats say she could do it and they believe and her and the she will make a clan one day, they will join her. ---{} Dancing Penguins! Baboosh!!! -Maybe it was Lighting ;) 22:33, May 2, 2013 (UTC) Approved! [[User:Mistybird|'I am Misty.']] [[User talk:Mistybird|'That's about it...']] Name: Itabby Rank: Kittypet (same as Russia) Appearance: ''' Italy Cat is a white cat with brown patches of fur on his head, left leg, back, and tail, Italy's closed eyes, and a curl on the left side of his head. '''Personality: He is very playful, and likes making friends History: He came with Russia to NightClan, though insisted he wanted to stay with the kittypet when NightClan rejected Russia and offer him a place. How he actually met up with Russia is confusing, because Itabby used to live in Italy, while Russia lived in Russia. Family: He has a brother called Romano Extras:He is very loyal, though for some reason likes flirting. O.o Russia will always be there~∞KOLKOLKOL Accepted Russia will always be there~∞KOLKOLKOL Name: Rush Rank: Rouge Appearance: Sleek, gray tom with a white tail tip and paws. His eyes are a genuine blue, and green. Personality: Kinda like Sol. History: He was a kittypet who was sent into a lab, tested, and got released, and ever since he hasn't remembered anything since escaping the lab. Family: Amberpool Extra's: N/A Approved! :D (Next time sign your name :) ) --Yo soy el huelga de la AVALANCHA! 01:24, May 4, 2013 (UTC) Before I start this, well Shinetail just had 9 kits so...... I'll be putting them seperately. Starting NOW: Name: Rainkit ll Rank:Kit Appearance: Looks exactly like Rainkit but has blue eyes like her mom Personality: Shy, mostly. Feirce when in "fights" History: First kit to pop out when born Family: Shinetail, Branchtail,Poppytail, Windkit,Lilykit,Spricekit, Pedalkit,Barkkit,Dewkit,Berrykit,Pinekit Extras: like Rainkit can stay in rain for quite some time (girl) Please name when you have time to make a page Rainkit 2 (the second) or like Rainkit ll --† Everyone should know who it is. *cough cough* Lighting *cough cough* We all know. Lightingstarstrikes (talk) 04:10, May 4, 2013 (UTC) Name: Windkit Rank:kit Appearance: White and black with light blue eyes Personality: outgoing and fast History: Not much. Just born Family: Shinetail, Branchtail, Poppytail, Rainkit ll, Lilykit,Spricekit,Pedalkit,Barkkit,Dewkit,Berrykit,Pinekit Extras: N/A (girl) --† Everyone should know who it is. *cough cough* Lighting *cough cough* We all know. Lightingstarstrikes (talk) 04:10, May 4, 2013 (UTC) Name: Lilykit Rank: kit Appearance: White and blue eyes Personality: Stays with mom, Jumpy history: when born had a lily flower next to her Family: Shinetail, Branchtail, Poppytail, Rainkit ll, Windkit,Spricekit,Pedalkit,Barkkit,Dewkit,berrykit,Pinekit Extras: N/A (girl) --† Everyone should know who it is. *cough cough* Lighting *cough cough* We all know. Lightingstarstrikes (talk) 04:10, May 4, 2013 (UTC) Name:Spricekit Rank:Kit Appearance: Reddish Orange with brown eyes Personality: Strong, feirce, not easily hurt, easily tempered History: Looks very differnet from the rest of the family Family: Shinetail,branchtail,Poppytail,Rainkit ll,Windkit,Pedalkit,Barkkit,Dewkit,Berrykit,Pinekit extras: N/A (boy) † Everyone should know who it is. *cough cough* Lighting *cough cough* We all know. Lightingstarstrikes (talk) 04:10, May 4, 2013 (UTC) Name: Pedalkit Rank:kit Appearance: White with strange pinkish dot on her head personality: Fast, feirce, climbing History: Not much/ Family: Shinetail,Branchtail,poppytail,rainkit ll, Windkit,Barkkit, Dewkit, Berrrykit,PInekit,Spricekit,Lilykit extras: N/A (girl) † Everyone should know who it is. *cough cough* Lighting *cough cough* We all know. Lightingstarstrikes (talk) 04:10, May 4, 2013 (UTC) Name: Pinekit Rank:Kit Appearnace: brown tabby with dark green eyes Personality: Climbing on trees History: Not much. Family: Shinetail,Branchtail,poppytail,Rainkit ll, Windkit,barkkit,Dewkit,berrykit,Spricekit,lilykit,Pedalkit Extras: N/A (boy) † Everyone should know who it is. *cough cough* Lighting *cough cough* We all know. Lightingstarstrikes (talk) 04:10, May 4, 2013 (UTC) Name: Barkkit Rank:kit Appearance: brown with green eyes personality: Scratching on bark and easily calmed History: Not much. family: Shinetail, branchtail, Poppytail, rainkit ll, Windkit, Dewkit, Berrykit, Pinekit Extras: N/A (boy) † Everyone should know who it is. *cough cough* Lighting *cough cough* We all know. Lightingstarstrikes (talk) 04:10, May 4, 2013 (UTC) Name: Dewkit rank: kit Apperance: Calico with green eyes personality: LOVES to paw out dew, playful, fun, easily excited Family: Shinetail,Branchtail,Poppytail,Rainkit ll, Windkit,berrykit,Pinekit,Spricekit,Pedalkit,Pinekit History: When born she tried to stand after licked off and fell in the dew and started rolling like it was fun Extras: N/A (girl) † Everyone should know who it is. *cough cough* Lighting *cough cough* We all know. Lightingstarstrikes (talk) 04:10, May 4, 2013 (UTC) Name: Berrykit Rank:Kit Appearance: Reddish, like Spricekit Personality: playful,fun, meows ALOT, easily tempered Family: Shinetail,Branchtail,Poppytail,rainkit ll, Windkit,Pinekit,Spricekit,pedalkit,Pinekit History: not much Extras: N/A (boy) † Everyone should know who it is. *cough cough* Lighting *cough cough* We all know. Lightingstarstrikes (talk) 04:10, May 4, 2013 (UTC) All approved! Name:Starlight Rank:Kit Apearence: Black skinny blue eyes White strar on her forhead Personality:mellow wants everyone to get along History: Was born not knowing her parents and raised herself as an alleycat by the age of 1 week she named herself starlight because that was the first thing that poped into her head when she saw herself in a refective mirror she has never had anyfriends accept for dogs and has never acually met a cat before he hopes she will soon become the greatest cat in the whole clan Extra: Girl Approved! Name: Moonflight Rank: Warrior Appearance: Sleek, lithe, and small striking silver tabby with gray stripes and a short bushy tail. Short silver and gray fur, with sharp blue eyes. Personality: A bit dim-witted, but is still very loyal and is there when you need her. A very good friend who often gets confused but has a very pure heart and a nice soul. Though not smart, she is quick and a good fighter. She is very caring. History: Moonflight was a former-kittypet named Moony. When her twolegs moved and abandoned her, she and her family (see below before continuing to read) moved. Oh, oops, I put all the history down there x.x Family: Her mother, a kittypet, is Foxx. Her father is Coco. Coco and Foxx were next-door-neighbors and they visited each other often, causing Foxx to get pregnant. She gave birth to five kits, which she all named after something she loved; Moony, for the round moon in the night sky, Sunny, for the sun that warmed her fur, Cloudie, for the clouds that blocked the sun that might have blinded her, Starlie, for the twinkling stars in the sky, and Skylar, a twoleg name that she used since all she loved was in the sky, including Coco who had died of old age. Only a few days afterwards, Foxx's twolegs moved away so Foxx ventured into the forest despite the rumor that violent killing cats were in there. She taught herself to hunt, so she taught her children, but then died in a few moons. Moony, Cloudie,, Sunny, Starie, and Skylar were thenfound by NightClan. Skylar, however, got greencough and passed. She now resides in StarClan. They immediately became warriors. Moony=Moonflight Starlie= Twinklepelt Cloudie=Cloudstorm Sunny=Sunwing Extras: She has a special connection with StarClan because Skylar often visits her. I'm Luvtanny. Call me Rainpool. 19:53, May 4, 2013 (UTC)Luvtanny Name:Cloudstorm Rank: Warrior Appearance: White tabby with gray stripes and a short bushy tail. He is a large hairy tom with a torn ear and multiple battle scratches. His gray eyes are always cold and very distant. Personality: He has a big imagination, but Cloudstorm is still very smart, witty, clever, and quite brainy. Anybody who tries to get in his way doesn't face blood in their eyes, but a prank that they won't forget. Cloudstorm is very distant, sly, and clever, and not much of a people person. He only shows affection towards his sisters and his mate, rainpool, who he thinks is the only one who understands him. He is a complex person that may seem very cold but actually has insecurities. History:See Moonflight Family:See Moonflight Extras: He and his mate have 2 kits, Mudkit and Grasskit. I'm Luvtanny. Call me Rainpool. 19:53, May 4, 2013 (UTC)Luvtanny I'll make Twinklepelt and Sunwing later. I'm Luvtanny. Call me Rainpool. 19:53, May 4, 2013 (UTC)Luvtanny Name: Chamber Rank: Loner Appearance: Scruffy black tom. Personality: Sadistic. History: Born a loner. Family: None Extra: Has a hypnotic stare that makes you think you are in a maze. -Lilly Name: cardinaltail rank: warrior appearence:pure brown tom with black muzzle and amber eyes personality; energetic and fun history: Mate died shortly after having twin kits Family: Mate wretchedstorm kits strawberrykit and pearkit extras: wants strawberrykit's name to be strawberrystorm in honor of his mate lunaandursa4 Name: eelkit rank kit appearence pure brown with blue eyes personality ranom and funny history none family none extra was found near twoleg place lunaandursa4 name: strawberrykit rank kit apearence pure white with flecks of ginger personality energetic to the max history none family mother wretchedstorm father cardinaltail extras none lulerb03 Name: Amberflight Rank: Queen Gender: She-cat Appearance: Dusky, lithe, brown she-cat with firey amber eyes; she also has a white belly. Personality: She is clever, but has little paitence and has a very short temper. If you get on the right foot with her, she cane be very kind and nice. History: Clan-born Family: He mate is Finchheart. Extras: She is expecting kits. ----> Amberflight's pic Name: Finchheart Rank: Warrior Gender: Tom Appearance: Dark brown tom with blue eyes. Personality: He is very monotoned and doesn't talk much, but he can deal with many pain-in-the-necks. History: Clan-born Family: His mate is Amberflight. Name: Lizzy Rank: Loner Geder: She-cat Appearance: Calico she-cat with blue eyes. Personality: She is curious about the clan cats, and always wonders what clan cats do. She is brave and loyal, but is not very honest at times. History: Unknown Family: Unknown Extras: N/A ~Mist Approved! [[User:IcewrathXFeatherswirlXCraneheart|'There's nothing like a cold night to chill the nerves, freeze the problems, numb the senses, cool the mind, and ice the spirit']] 04:25, May 6, 2013 (UTC) Name: Icepelt' ' Rank: Warrior ''' '''Appearance: A Maine Coon she-cat who is completely white with piercing blue eyes. Personality: Icepelt is very timid towards those she does not well know, but once she gets used to them, she is a very gentle and tolerating cat that always helps her friends and gives them a firm push if needed. She also has a strong belief in what is right and will fiercely fight to protect something she holds dear. History: Icepelt was found by her current clan as an abandoned kit in the winter. Family:Icepelt's family is unknown, as she was found abandoned. She does not remember anything about her parents or where she came from. Extras: She can survive in cold climates, well below freezing temperatures. ' ~Mikhaila Ice' Name: Greyfur Rank: Warrior Appearance: A scarred grey and white she-cat. (Made with Create-A-Cat Flash Game by Nekiosh) Personality: Being many times scarred in battle, her very bright personality has been scarred too. She is still bright, but is very bad to mess with. Bloodlines/History: Half-Clan. She is half-rogue. Extras: Picture program goes to Nekiosh on DeviantART. I do not own that. {I am Gingercake...don't eat me} 12:40, May 6, 2013 (UTC) ________________________ Name: Skysong Rank: Warrior Appearance: A orange she-cat with darker orange ears, paws, chest, and stripes down her tail. She has a fluffy tail. ''' '''Personality: She is sweet, bright, and is kinda shy. She's also loyal, brave and is very playful with the clan kits. History: Her mother left her near a barn and she grew up there. Family: Her mother is a loner and her father is currently unknown. Extras: None Photo of Skysong: ' TheRealStarsong (talk) 23:08, May 8, 2013 (UTC)TheRealStarsong ' ' ' ' ' ---- Name: Stormpaw Rank: Apprentice (obviously xD) Appearance: handsome, dark tabby tom with blue-gray eyes and a white lightning-bolt shaped marking on forehead. Personality: He is a kind, but rather mysterious tom who is extremely intelligent and quiet. He's often reserved and prefers to keep his emotions (and feelings) to himself. He is very independent and prefers to be in solitude or with his few best friends, but he is willing to help anyone. He is protective of anyone close to him (is fiercely protective of his sister), but is somewhat of a social outcast despite being good-looking. He is 11 moons old. History: He was born as Storm to two unknown NightClan cats who ran away from NightClan for some unknown reason. When he was 8 moons old, his parents were killed within hours of the birth of his little sister, Ivykit by several rogues, leaving him to raise his little sister alone and develop a deep hatred for rogues (as he wants to avenge his parents' death) until they were taken in by NightClan as they have pure clan-blood where he was renamed Stormpaw. Family: Parents: Unknown NightClan cats (deceased), Sister: Ivykit Extras: He is the nearly perfect tom, but keeps a dark, hidden secret. Name: Ivykit Rank: Kit Appearance: She is a very small, dainty pure white she-kit with large, ivy-leaf shaped silver tabby patches (hence her name). She has green eyes flecked gold. Personality: She is a quiet, intelligent, and rather reserved she-kit. She's a little more timid than her brother, but also prefers to be independent and looks up to him (as siblings sometimes do). She's constantly teased by the other kits in the nursery, however, she always try stay strong and true to herself. She is about 3 moons old. History: When she was born, her parents were killed by several rogues within hours of her birth, leaving her frightened by rogues ever since and was raised by her older brother, Stormpaw until they were brought in by NightClan where she was renamed Ivykit. Family: Parents: Unknown NightClan cats (deceased), Brother: Stormpaw Extras: N/A Made and approved! :) --Yo soy el huelga de la AVALANCHA! 05:08, May 11, 2013 (UTC) Name: Whitefur Rank: Warrior. Appearance: He is a long furred white tom with bright green eyes. Personality:He is kind, honest and caring,would take care of any cat in need Category:Join the Clan